This invention relates to a carrier guide for use in a photoprocessing apparatus for automatically developing and processing photosensitive materials such as films and photographic paper.
A conventional photosensitive material carrier guide for use in an automatic photoprocessing apparatus is made of synthetic resin or metal. When fed out of the treating solution in each treating tank, photosensitive materials are brought into contact with, and guided by, carrier guides which are not immersed in the treating solution. Thus, part of the treating solution on the photosensitive material comes into contact with or splashed onto the carrier guide surfaces. When the solution adhering to the guide surfaces dries, metallic solvent which is dissolved in the treating solution will crystallize and adhere to the guide surfaces.
Such crystallized metallic solvent may damage the surface of the photosensitive material in the subsequent developing cycles. This will not only lower the quality of the developed materials but will hamper a smooth feeding of photosensitive materials.